


Wishes Laid Bare

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Valentine, Language, Ooops, and other tropes, dropped towel, foreplay smut, ichabbievalentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Abbie and Crane are still 'just friends', but that will all change very suddenly.Written for #IchabbieValentine





	Wishes Laid Bare

Beyoncé tickets! Her goddamn roommate, fellow Witness and partner had gotten her Beyoncé tickets for Valentine’s Day!

“How the…” she whispered, just before a long, high pitched noise of pure happiness escaped her.

Where was he?

“CRAAAANE?!”

The card was just small and discreet, wishing a Happy Valentines Day to my Dear Lieutenant. Understated, friendly… still making her unreasonably happy.

“CRAAAAANE!” she cried again and ran upstairs. She heard the door too late and when he tumbled out of the bathroom, he just about collided with her and jumped back.

“Lieutenant!”

His body, bumping into hers, had been slightly wet, locks damp and tousled, and decidedly naked. Finding his footing, he desperately held onto the small towel around his hips and happened to slam the door.

“OH!” he exclaimed, as the end of the towel got stuck in the closed door.

“Crane! I’m sorry, I –” Abbie tried amidst the chaos.

“HELP!” he cried before he lost his footing and the hold of the towel.

“WOAH!” she cried and he tumbled over her.

Somehow, his arms managed to make the fall less hard, but they were both on the floor, she was definitely on her back and he was definitely on top of her. Stark naked.

“Oh my God!”

“Lieutenant!”

“Ohhh my… God…”

“Abbie, I…”

When her arms slid around his shoulders, he gave in with a moan and finally allowed himself to kiss her, responding to her tug and fingers in his damp hair. Hot, lingering kisses deepened as her hands started to roam and explore interesting, naked shapes of his body, prompting him to pull at her clothes as well.

Passions quickly ran high as they both struggled to get her naked. His body was lean, but muscled. Sharp angles but soft skin. Tender strength and eager lips and shockingly heavy hard on.

“Do you want this?” she asked breathlessly as her pants were pulled off.

“I want this like I want to see you every moment of the day… and night,” he responded. “Like I want to see you shine, hear you sing, shoot your gun, moan as you sip your coffee…”

Yep, he had a lot to say, as usual.

“Good, me too!” she blurted out. “Carry me to bed, eat me better than your favourite doughnut and fuck me like you mean it!”

“Oh, I mean it, and we’ll get to the bedroom in time!” he smirked and pulled her up against the wall. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lieutenant!” he added, before he sank to the floor and pulled one leg over his shoulder.

“Ohh, Ichabod baby!” she moaned, as he devoured her with great gusto. “Happy Valentine’s Day to us!”

 


End file.
